Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ladder caddy devices and more particularly pertains to a new ladder caddy device for positioning on a ladder in a stable position and for holding a plurality of tools in such a manner that the tools are positioned generally adjacent to an upper end of a ladder. The ladder caddy also prevents the user from unsafely standing on the upper steps of the ladder.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of ladder caddy devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,314 describes a device that is positionable on a top of a ladder and is adapted for holding and organizing tools. Another type of ladder caddy device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,380 which includes another device which is attachable to a top of a ladder and which again may be used for holding and organizing tools. Still yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,259.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,032,711 discloses a two-piece pivotal accessory tray for a stepladder that fits over the top step of a ladder. This accessory tray is more complicated to manufacture than the present invention, and is not configured to prevent the user from unsafely standing on the upper rung of the ladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,409 discloses a bracket support for mounting a utility basket on a ladder. This device lacks the stability of the present invention, and also does not prevent the user from standing on the upper rung of the ladder. U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,941 discloses a tool and material holder configured to go over the top step of a ladder. This device is not made of a single piece of material, and specifically allows, rather than prevents, the user to stand on the upper rung of the ladder.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that receives a ladder in such a manner that the device is not dependent on the size of the top end of the ladder. This will allow the device to be used on a plurality of ladders. The device should include a plurality of different detachable tool engaging members for holding, supporting and organizing a wide range of tools in a position such that the tools are within easy reach of the user.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a housing that has a bottom wall, a first side wall, a second side wall, a front wall and a rear wall. The rear wall is angled outwardly away from the bottom wall so that an angle between the bottom wall and the rear wall is between 100 degrees and 120 degrees, or other suitable angle. A bracket is attached to the housing and extends away from the rear wall. The bracket has a rear support wall that extends downward for a distance substantially equal to the downward extent of the front and rear walls of the housing. A plurality of removable accessory holding brackets are removably attached to the walls of the housing for holding tools and other accessories within easy reach of the user on the ladder. The bracket is adapted for removably coupling the housing to a ladder.
There has thus been outlined above, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention such that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.